


Bittersweet

by Hotaru10join



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Chocolate, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rejection, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru10join/pseuds/Hotaru10join
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, Asuka decides to confess. How does Judai take it?Originally published 2010.
Relationships: Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 8





	Bittersweet

"Ah! This is friend chocolate right? I'm really glad that I got chocolate from you Asuka, even if it's just obligatory. It's really sweet of you."

"What if it wasn't obligatory?"

"Eh?"

"What if… it _is_ lover's chocolate?"

"…Well, I'm not really sure how I'd react to that, to be honest. Why do you ask?"

"Because it is."

"… Wow."

"… Please accept my feelings?"

"Just… um… wow."

"It's fine if you don't like me back… And you can keep the chocolate. This was a mistake."

"W-wait… I'm not saying… That I don't like you back… I just… Never expected it…"

"You never expected what?"

"…That you liked me… _in that way_."

"Wow, you really are oblivious to romance aren't you?"

"A little. So… um… How long did you… _Like_ me?"

"…Since first year."

"Wow… that long?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Was it at first sight?"

"No, that's ridiculous… I was interested in you when I first saw you… Dueling Chronos… But really… I didn't like you until I actually knew you. I'd prefer to know someone before…"

"…Is this homemade?"

"What?"

"The chocolate. Did you make it yourself? I find the thought of you in an apron and spending hours over the stove making this…"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your face is red."

"Shut up. And it… wasn't for _hours_ … Are you going to eat it or just stare at it…"

"Whoa, when did you get all tsundere on me?"

"Th-that's enough!"

"Hee hee."

"…So… um… do you accept my feelings?"

"Oh um… yeah. But… I don't really want a relationship right now…"

"Oh… th-that's fine."

"But I do like you Asuka. I'm just… not ready for one? Is that okay?"

"Just hearing that makes me happy. Yes, that's okay. Thank you Judai. Enjoy the chocolates…"

"I will, and no thank you. Um, you should give some chocolate to Manjoume… I'm sure that he would appreciate it… Like the thought of you making him chocolate should be enough to make him happy."

"Alright. I'll see you Judai."

"See you Asuka, take care. And… I really do like you… Don't think I'm blowing you off or anything. I really do like you."

"Okay. Goodbye."

I think that's why they make you give out chocolates on Valentine's Day; the chocolate is just as bittersweet as love itself.

end


End file.
